


Modern Moomins

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, MILFs, Modern AU, Moomin is Dramatic as Per Usual, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: If Moomins were set in modern times, i.e., social media will be the ruin of them all.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Modern Moomins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic grew from an amazing conversation from @clefairytea and I had so much fun with it, and I hope you all do too

Snufkin wandered in through the Moomin family’s front door without knocking; it was always open door policy for them. He needed to borrow Mamma’s sewing kit; he had lost his portable one through a giant hole in his backpack that he had only discovered today. Fortunately, he had only lost one thing of value, the sewing kit, and he was in Moominvalley, so he could borrow one to make the needed repairs. His one concern was where he could acquire the durable fabric needed to make the patch for the backpack.

The entry smelled like Pinesol—it was chores day so either Little My or Moomin had helped with the sweeping and mopping. Considering how strong it smelled, it was probably My. Pausing to take off his boots (he only did this on mopping day), he blinked as a red dot appeared near his left toe. Resisting the urge to pounce, he stood up, putting his paws in his pocket.

“Hey My, have you seen Moominmamma?”

“Damn, I thought you’d fall for it,” Little My sighed from the stairwell, a tiny My sized mop handle in her paws.

“Not today I’m afraid. Is she—”

“Baking pies in the kitchen? You’d be correct. Now don’t bother me, I’m busy.” With that, My went back to mopping the stairwell.

Moominpappa was sitting at the table in the living room, paws smudged in ink as he tinkered with his old typewriter. He muttered a greeting to Snufkin before sighing heavily under his breath at his project. In the kitchen, Moomin was doing the dishes while Moominmamma was taking a sweet-smelling pie out of the oven.

“Oh hi, Snufkin! When are you going to be in the make-up tutorial video with me like you promised?” Snorkmaiden looked up from the table she was polishing.

“Soon, when the time feels right. Oh, pink fringes on your bangs? Looks very nice Snorkmaiden,”

“Thank you! I did it myself!”

“Hi, Snufkin! I’m almost done with dishes,” Moomin glanced over his shoulder, waving his tail at the murmrik.

“Please have a slice of pie once it cools off, all of you.” Mamma grinned. “I was just making a How-To video, Snorkmaiden has been so generous to feature me on her channel.” 

“You’ve already got so many views on your other videos, I think we should make you your own channel!”

“Oh dear, I suppose I’ll have to really learn more of the internet jargon and understand emojis better,” Moominmamma sighed, placing the pecan pie down to cool.

“I understand that. Once Little My and Snorkmaiden tried to show me how to work my own Etsy page, but it was just too confusing for me,” Snufkin sympathized, enjoying the smell of the pie. “Oh before I forgot, could I possibly borrow your sewing kit, Mamma? I lost mine and I need to repair a hole in my backpack.”

“How big is the hole, dear?” Mamma asked while taking off her oven mitts. She gauged the size Snufkin showed her. “Oh dear, I think that’s a bit impossible to fix. However, I do have one of Pappa’s old backpacks that’s in very decent condition. Would you consider taking it off our paws? It would be one less thing for me to box away after each spring cleaning.”

“Hmmm,” Snufkin sighed as he made his way to Moomin’s side. He paused to crown Moomin with a pawful of bubbles. “I suppose so. Could I look at the bag first?”

“Of course dear, I’ll be right back,” Mamma smiled.

“You’ve had that backpack since before we knew you, it’s almost as if we need to burry the poor thing,” Snorkmaiden said dramatically.

“I mean, there is quite a bit of nostalgia with it, but we needn’t go that far,” Snufkin laughed as Moomin shoved a bubble beard onto Snufkin’s face.

“Should we burn it?” Pappa popped his head in, looking for any odd distraction.

“Goodness no,”

“If we do, we can record it!”

“Absolutely not. Not everything needs to be recorded, Snorkmaiden.”

“I found the backpack! What do you think?” Moominmamma returned from the garage, wiping the dust from her snout.

The backpack was a darker green then Snufkin’s old one, but it looked a bit bigger and at least didn’t have any holes in it. Snufkin questioned just how much it had been used previously, but at least it should last him a long, long time. He checked the inside, finding the pockets and handing Mamma a wad of cash he found, along with a large chunk of rose quartz. While Pappa tried to recall where the cash came from, Snufkin deemed the backpack acceptable.

“Well, this saves me from pricking my finger on any sewing needles, thanks, Mamma.”

“No problem dear. Oh, while I have you all here, I have a question for you. I’ve been receiving notifications on the videos I’m in with Snorkmaiden—”

“The last video has over a million views! How exciting Mamma!” Snorkmaiden squealed.

“Yes, very exciting, perhaps a bit nerve-wracking as well. Sometimes they say things I don’t quite understand, you see—”

“You can count on me an’ Snorkmaiden to beat up any bullies,” Little My interrupted, popping into the kitchen with her broom in-tow.

“Let Mamma finish. What were you saying, dear?” Pappa chided.

“Yes, well, a lot of the comments are saying that I’m a MILF, and I’m a bit confused about that. At first, I thought they meant milk and were just misspelling, but rather a lot are saying it and I’m curious to know what it means.”

Moomin made a gurgling sound of horror while Snorkmaiden’s fur turned red. Moominpappa’s ears were rather pink while Little My was laughing hysterically. Moominmamma and Snufkin looked at each other, both puzzled and a bit uncertain. Moominpappa coughed and put his arm around Moominmamma, squeezing her side suggestively.

“Yes, Moominmamma, I would have to agree, you are a milf, why even some have referred to me as a DILF—”

Moomin screamed, throwing the dish sponge at Moominpappa. It landed with a heavy, wet thud right in-between Pappa’s eyes.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUUUUT UPPP!” Moomin shouted, whirling around to Snorkmaiden. “Snorkmaiden! You’re deleting the videos with Mamma in them right now!”

Little My’s legs were kicking in the air as she held her sides, tears streaming down her face while Snorkmaiden laughed, her phone out, recording it all.

“Moomin—Moominmamma,” Snorkmaiden wheezed. “Wh-what’s your question again?”

“Err, well, why is everyone calling me a milf?” Moominmamma asked shyly.

“NOOO!” Moomin screeched, diving across the table to snatch away Snorkmaiden’s phone. “Don’t you dare post it! She doesn’t deserve that!”

“But your reactions are priceless! Don’t worry it’s not going on Youtube, just Tik Tok!”

“Maybe I’ll take a break from the internet,” Mamma said to Snufkin, who was edging towards the backdoor away from the chaos.

“But Mamma, your videos are so popular!” Snorkmaiden whined. “Think of all the people you’re helping! Moomin! Hey! Bring that back!”

Moomin had grabbed the cellphone and flung it into the dishwater. While Snorkmaiden shrieked, Moomin grabbed Snufkin’s paws and they barreled out of the house, running far beyond the bridge or Snufkin’s tent. When they finally stopped, both of them were panting and gasping for air.

“Her phone is waterproof…isa fine,” Moomin gasped out.

“What the heck is a milf, Moomin?” Snufkin wheezed, wanting a non-dramatic answer. Moomin in response snatched off Snufkin’s hat and covered his face with it, groaning as he flopped on to the grass and writhed around.

“Ugh! Just google it!” Moomin moaned.

With a sigh and a few clicks, Snufkin turned an embarrassed pink, shuddering at the idea of people being so forward to Moominmamma, someone who was very much a mother to him.

“Ooh, so like, how my mom is about everyone but in reverse on just one person who happens to be a mom?”

“Right? Yes? I think?” Moomin yanked out a pawful of grass and tossed it into the air. “I don’t care what my dad says, he’s not a DILF.”

Snufkin burst out laughing until he was practically sobbing, Moomin joining in until both of them were rolling around on the grass.


End file.
